Meet the Marauders, Jade and George
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Must read "History" by Akari-Chaan first to understand on . Jade Potter and George Weasley travel back in time to the Marauder's. Can Jade and George get Lilly and James together? Can Jade see past George's bullying? Can Lilly do the same for James? More importantly, will some discover their real identities? Find out in this time travel story! Fem Harry x George! ON HOLD


**Hey, you guys! I would like to thank the author for letting me use Jade and Geroge! You rock! Anyways, let's start.**

**Jade's POV**

Jade was walking around Hogwarts and she was not happy. First, the stupid ministry doesn't believe that Voldermort is back. Next, they send a defense teacher who doesn't teach, who also loves to give her detentions for telling the truth. And now, Fred and George are experimenting on students! The idiots! As a prefect, as Hermione reminds her, it is her responsibility to stop it.

She sighed, she just came back from patrolling duty and was in front of the Fat Lady. All she wanted was to go in, go to her dorm and bed, then have a good night sleep. Of course, that didn't go to plan with her luck. When she walked in, she saw a little first year boy, throwing up in a bucket. Fred and George were just smiling and patting his back, when he was done they gave him money and medician, and he ran when he saw her.

" FRED!GEORGE! HOW DARE YOU TEST YOUR PRODUCTS ON OTHER STUDENTS!" She yelled, taking a deep breath from her yelling.

"Calm down, love." George replied and walked over. He tried to put his arm around her neck, but Jade slipped away.

"Don't call me love." Jade said in a frustrated voice. "Can't you two mature!" She yelled.

"We are quite mature when we want to." Fred responded. Jade rolled her eyes, the day that happened is when she marries George.

She snorted and said"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe us, you wound me, my love." George replied.

"George."she said in an angry voice."Will you stop it!" She sent some random spells at him, so George responded with a shield spell. With all the noise Hermione and Ron came down.

"What is with the noise!" Ron yelled.

"These two," Jade replied pointing a finger at the twins, "were testing their products on first year!"

"How dare you do that!" Hermione scolded them. "Those little kids can get hurt!"

"No, they won't." Replied the twins.

"It is,"

"The truth,"

"That they won't get hurt."

Then Jade had an idea, no matter how many detentions they get, they won't learn. So instead of scolding them, why not destroy their recipes for their joke products.

"George, where is your recipes for your products." She asked. The twins widened their eyes, Fred sent a look to his brother saying, "Don't!".

"George!" She said in a dangerous voice. George gulped.

"In my trunk." He lied.

"Thank you." Jade rushed upstairs.

"Gred! Have you forgot what is there!" Fred said.

George remembered and whispered back, " Uh oh, she is going to kill me." And right on cue, there was a loud,

"GEORGE!" Jade came down and was holding something in both her fists. She held them up.

"Why in your trunk, I found a bunch of pictures of me (she turned red, but she wasn't sure if it was anger or blushing)and this!" She held up a necklace.

"My time turner!" Hermione gasped, "Why do you two have it?"

"Your time turner?!" The twins exclaimed. "

"We nicked it-"

"From the professor - "

"While she was scolding us!" The twins replied.

"Give it back so I could return it!" Yelled Hermione.

"We will get in trouble."they replied. The twins and Hermione were fighting to get to Jade, Ron was tired so he grabbed the necklace.

"Stop it!"Ron yelled. "I am going to go and give it to the professor." He began walking towards the portrait. Ron tripped, and fell. He broke the time turner.

"Ron!" Everyone yelled, as they vanished in a swirl of sand.

**Took me a while, but I got it! The first chapter, my first draft wasn't that good so I added and deleted some things, this was the result!**

**Kate: I hope this is ok.**

**George: It is fine.**

**Kate: Thanks George. Do the disclaimer please. **

**George: Can you make Jade kiss me?**

**Kate: Let me think..., nah, not yet.**

**George: Fine, mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Kate: Thanks! Here is a picture of Jade!**

**George: Thank you! (Grabs it and runs)**


End file.
